Una enfermedad, dos puntos de vista
by kafg
Summary: HUDDY. Una historia que cuenta una enfermedad desde el punto de vista de House y de Wilson.
1. Capitulo 1

Wilson

Los acontecimientos de esa semana se sucedieron muy deprisa. Lisa entró en mi despacho con cara de preocupación y se sento en la silla frente a mi.

-James, necesito hablar contigo.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y la miré fijamente

-Qué pasa?

Tenía un semblante muy serio, agachó la cabeza.

-Hace unos dias me note un bulto en el pecho (Siguió sin mirarme a la cara) Puede que sea una tonteria (me miró) pero necesito que me examines.

-Lisa (me levanté) un bulto puede ser mil cosas, no te tienes que preocupar tanto (me acerqué a ella). Te haré la prueba cuando quieras.

Sonrió un poco

-Gracias, es solo que ultimamente me obsesiono demasiado por las cosas (puso los ojos en blanco) será la edad (me reí) pero te pido una cosa James...

-Dime

-Que no se entere House de esto, los dos sabemos como es, y lo que menos me apetece es que me esté molestando con comentarios sobre mi pecho y mi bulto (me habló muy seria)

-Vale, no te preocupes. Secreto medico (le sonrei para calmar el ambiente).

Se fue de mi despacho, quedamos en hacerle la prueba a la noche, antes de acabar mi turno, para que hubieran menos curiosos a la vista.

* * *

House

Entré en el despacho de Cuddy sin tocar la puerta, pero no había nadie. "¡Qué bien!" Para una vez que necesito a la jefa no la encuentro. Ya era tarde y quería irme a mi casa pero necesitaba que Cuddy firmara unos papeles, fui al despacho de Wilson a ver si él la había visto. Pero tampoco estaba, "¡Bien! La cosa mejoraba por minutos". Fui por los pasillos y por la cafeteria pero ni rastro de ninguno, esto empezaba a olerme mal. Pensé en dejar los papeles tirados por algún sitio... ya los firmaría mañana, pero mi alma de cotilla estaba despierta y queria calmar su sed. Así que decidí preguntar a una enfermera.

-Oye tú! (me miró mal) ¿sabes donde está Cuddy?

-Ella y Wilson pasaron hace un rato por aquí, pero no sé donde están ahora.

Me quedé pensativo, ¿qué tramaban estos dos?, me fui de allí sin más. Miré el reloj, ya era tarde, tendría que estar en mi sofá con un buen Whisky en la mano y no indagando por el hospital. Decidí irme, pero antes dejé los papeles en el despacho de Cuddy, cuando salía de allí la vi. Se sobresaltó como si la hubiese pillado haciendo algo malo.

-Por fin apareces!

-House ¿que quieres? ¿no tendrías que haberte ido ya?

-Es que hago horas extras para poder pagar a las putas, cada vez son más caras ¿sabes? (entró en su despacho y entré tras ella)

-House, no tengo ganas de bromas... (muy seria)

Hablaba muy en serio, al parecer no habia tenido un buen día, tenía que hablar con Wilson y sacarle cosas, seguro que él sabía lo que pasaba.

-Te he dejado unos papeles, necesito que los firmes.

Los leyó durante unos minutos y los firmó, me los dió. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes

-Creía que hasta dentro de dos semanas no te venía la regla (me miró)

-No te ibas?

-Vale,vale mujer, no te pongas así. Si tu chulo no te da lo tuyo no es mi culpa.

Se levantó enfadada

-Vete! (señaló la puerta)

Me pareció ver unas lágrimas en su rostro, nunca se ponía asi por mis bromas, habia algo más y ahora estaba más seguro que nunca. No le di más palos al perro herido y salí de alli.

**Continua...**

**Reviews se agradecen ;)**


	2. Capitulo 2

Wilson

Al día siguiente House entró en mi despacho. Se sentó y me miró inquisitoriamente.

-No House, no me he tirado a la enfermera tetona.

-Ah no? No venia a preguntar eso pero gracias por la aclaración.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sencillo, que me contestes a una pregunta

Se estaba andando con muchos rodeos, puse los ojos en blanco

-¿Qué pregunta es?

-¿Qué os traeis entre manos Cuddy y tú?

Joder.. ¿por qué siempre se enteraba de todo? No me esperaba esa pregunta, intenté disimular lo mejor que pude.

-Pues, nos acostamos juntos de vez en cuando.

-Si, claro Jimmy y yo soy Cleopatra, venga... tengo testigos de que ayer desaparecisteis en horas de trabajo y que a la vuelta Cuddy estaba llorando.

Me quedé en silencio, había prometido no contarle nada a House, y Cuddy ante todo era una amiga. No iba a traicionarla.

-House, no voy a decirte nada, si quieres saber algo de Cuddy, se lo preguntas a ella. Pero te aconsejo algo: no la molestes mucho, no está en un buen momento, cuando esté lista, te lo contará.

Esas palabras le molestaron e hicieron crecer su curiosidad aun más.

-Vaya, gracias Wilson, tener amigos para esto (se levanta) no me pidas mas favores, no pienso invitarte a comer nunca más

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Como si alguna vez lo hubieras hecho.

-Pues ahora que no te quepa ninguna duda (se marchó de alli)

* * *

House

Mierda! No habia cosa que me diera más rabia que no saber lo que pasaba. Me gustaba controlar todo, y pensaba descubrir lo que le pasaba a Cuddy. Entré en su despacho, estaba sentada como siempre, todo seguia igual, las tetas en su sitio, el culo parecia del mismo tamaño, pero su mirada... estaba llena de tristeza. Me miró.

-Vale.. el tratamiento de fecundidad ha fallado por vigésima vez, pero mujer anima esa cara, si Wilson no te funciona como donante buscate a otro.

Respiró hondo, se levantó y se acerco a mí.

-Mira House, se que ahora mismo te apetece muchísimo meterte conmigo y reirte un rato, pero por favor, vete, vuelve en un rato y con suerte ya me habre ido a mi casa. (me acompañó a la puerta, pero me paré)

-A tu casa? Si es muy pronto.

-He decidido tomarme la tarde libre, alguna ventaja tiene que tener ser la jefa no?

Abrió la puerta invitandome a salir, pero no me moví. Me quede mirándola seriamente, como si su rostro fuera a confesarme lo que pasaba. Pero obviamente no fue así. Salí del alli y "trabajé" el resto del día. Cuddy como habia dicho se tomó la tarde libre y Wilson no soltó prenda del asunto. También estaba raro y ausente cuando le hablaba, además cuando intentaba sacarle el tema me evitaba. Otro día más que me costó dormir a causa de la curiosidad...

**Gracias x sus reviews ;) si hay mas publico la 3ª parte**

**Besotesss**


	3. Capitulo 3

Wilson

Después de trabajar fui a casa de Cuddy, ahora más que nunca necesitaba un amigo. Toqué el timbre y me abrió con una bata, tenía ojeras y mala cara.

-Hola (le dediqué una media sonrisa) hay sitio para un amigo y unas pizzas?

Intentó sonreir pero apenas movió la boca, simplemente se apartó para dejarme pasar. Entré, dejé las pizzas en la mesa y nos sentamos en el sofá.

-House está preocupado, no sabe que te pasa.

-Ya.. gracias por mantenerlo en secreto James, lo que menos me apetece es que House se entere.

-Deberías contarselo, House es cruel, pero no tanto, necesitas a gente a tu lado, no debes derrumbarte por esto. Todo saldrá bien.

Se quedó en silencio mirando a la nada.

-Estoy cansada de oir eso: todo saldrá bien. Lo dices tú, lo dice mi madre, mi hermana... ¿y si no sale bien James? (se le aguaron los ojos) y si me muero?

Le abracé y con la mano en su barbilla hice que me mirara a la cara.

-Lisa, sabes que se puede sobrevivir al cáncer, lo hemos pillado a tiempo y eso es lo importante. Derrumbate y llora todo lo que quieras ahora, porque cuando te operemos y empecemos con la quimio quiero ver a la decana del hospital Lisa Cuddy más fuerte que nunca. Y una de las cosas que debes hacer es enfrentarte a House, decirle lo que pasa, seguro que te apoyará, no de la manera más convencional. Pero si como un amigo, vale?

Mis palabras parecieron animarla algo, me dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Gracias James, tienes razón, debo de ser fuerte, mañana se lo contaré a House. Al fin y al cabo si no se entera por mi se enterará más tarde.

Asentí, abrí las pizzas y comenzamos a comer.

* * *

House

Estaba en mi despacho haciendo girar mi bastón cuando la persona que estaba en mis pensamientos entró.

-Hola, ¿podemos hablar?

-Vaya, la jefa hace su gran aparición. No se te a visto mucho el pelo estos 2 dias, ¿ya piensas en jubilarte?

Ignoró mi comentario y se sento frente a mí.

-Bueno de eso quería hablarte

-De la jubilación?

Puso cara de enfado

-House, no puedes tener una conversación seria?

-Acaso ves que sonría?

Puse mi cara más seria, pero solo hice que se enfadara aun más. Aun asi se armó de valor y siguió hablando.

-Bueno, la cuestión es que a partir de ahora voy a atender menos mis deberes como directora del hospital. Quería que lo supieras, seguramente Wilson se hará cargo, si quiere.

Me quedé callado, quería decirme algo más, pero no se atrevía.

-Y esto se debe a que te vas a dedicar a la prostitución? O a que te vas a ir a África de misionera?

Me fulminó con la mirada

-Tengo cáncer, en dos días me extirparan un pecho y me empezarán a dar sesiones de quimio. Contento?

Me quede shockeado durante unos segundos. No esperaba esa respuesta. Cuddy con cáncer? Esto explicaba su comportamiento del día anterior. Volví de mis pensamientos.

-No. Será muy triste perder a una de las gemelas.

Eso ya era el colmo. A Cuddy no le hizo ninguna gracia mi comentario de sus tetas, hubiese preferido un: vaya, lo siento, aquí me tienes para todo. Pero yo no era asi, no era un tipo cursi como Wilson. Se levantó.

-Bueno, ya lo sabes. Espero que te portes bien con Wilson cuando yo no esté y que no des mucho trabajo a los abogados del hospital.

Se quedó ahi parada como esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

-Por qué me lo has contado? Para que te compadezca?

Fue como una puñalada que fue directa a su corazón. Me miró fijamente, las lágrimas del día anterior volvían a aparecer, pero se marchó a paso rápido antes de que inundaran toda su cara. Volví a hacer girar mi bastón. Misterio resuelto.

**Gracias x los reviews ;)**

**Besotess**


	4. Capitulo 4

Wilson

Esa noche Lisa Cuddy volvió a derramar sus lágrimas, maldijo su cáncer y al jodido Greg House mientras yo la escuchaba. Al día siguiente la ingresaron y la prepararon para la operación. Estaba semiacostada en una cama del hospital, en la planta de preoperaciones, lejos de "gente que le hacía daño".

-Bueno, mañana es el gran día

Quise animarla un poco, y al parecer lo conseguí cuando una sonrisa se asomó en su cara.

-Sí, hoy me siento mucho más animada, la operación saldrá bien.

-Así me gusta, con esa actitud superarás el cáncer en dos días.

Ambos nos reimos. Se quedó pensativa.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Pensaba en House, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente cruel? (Suspiré)

-Ya sabes como es, no expresa sus sentimientos, pero realmente está afectado por esto. Eres una gran amiga para él.

-Si, claro.

Se quedó mirando al vacio, ambos decidimos no hablar más del tema. Le hice compañía hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde.

-James, vete a casa, duerme, yo dentro de un rato me dormiré tambien, además mañana tienes que madrugar para verme en quirófano.

-Tienes razón (me levanté) nos vamos mañana (le di un beso en la frente) Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Me marché.

* * *

House

No sabía que hora era, pero era muy tarde, y ahí estaba yo, en mi casa sin poder dormir. Al día siguiente operarían a Cuddy, era una operación que no tenía mucho riesgo, pero la gente moría en quirófano y yo había sido un completo cabrón. Sin pensarlo más, me vestí, cogí la moto y fuí hacia el hospital. Llegué a su habitación. Sabía perfectamente cual era, habia escuchado el número en boca de una enfermera "sin querer". Entré y la encontré durmiendo en posición fetal. Me senté en el sofá de al lado y me quedé mirándola: se veia tan frágil. Ella nunca me habia parecido una mujer frágil y débil, sino todo lo contrario, ella siempre me despertaba un sentimiento de fuerza y seguridad, pero en esos momentos...

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve mirándola, la miraba como esperando "algo", como si fuera a resolver un caso, un misterio...pero un cáncer es un cáncer, y no hay vuelta al asunto, no habia nada que resolver. Me levanté, acaricié su rostro con el dorso de mi mano y me marché. De una cosa estaba seguro: odiaba que Lisa Cuddy tuviera cáncer.

**Es cortito, pero prometo publicar el siguiente pronto ;)**

**gracias x los reviews**

**Besitos**


	5. Capitulo 5

Wilson

Entró en quirófano a primera hora. Estuve dentro mirando cada paso. No hubo complicaciones, le extirparon el pecho izquierdo y el tumor con él éxitosamente, no vieron necesario extirpar el derecho.

Ahora Lisa, aun con los efectos de la anestesia, descansaba en su habitación del hospital. De House, ni rastro. Una hora después Cuddy abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor y me vió.

-Hola

Su voz sonaba débil. Sonreí para que no se preocupara.

-Hola (me acerqué a ella) ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien, solo un poco cansada. (se tocó la cabeza) ¿Cómo a ido todo?

-Todo bien, ya no tienes el tumor, unas sesiones de quimio y el cáncer habrá desaparecido.

Sonreí y ella me imitó

-Gracias James.

Se quedó pensativa, intentaba utilizar las palabras adecuadasr para hacerme una pregunta.

-¿Alguien a preguntado por mi?

-Si claro, tus padres me acaban de llamar, tienes a todos tus familiares en vela.Y todo el hospital esta pendiente de ti. En cuanto te vieron entrar en quirofano todos se preocuparon mucho.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa fingida. Ambos sabiamos que no habia contestado a su pregunta. Ese "alguien" por quien Lisa preguntaba era por House. Pero yo no podia darle la respuesta que esperaba.

-Y por las cuestiones de la dirección del hospital no te preocupes, todo está controlado, tu secretaria ya me a puesto al día de todo.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-Bueno, luego paso a verte (le besé en la frente) descansa.

-Vale (me sonrió) gracias James. Adiós.

Salí de la habitación, y antes de volver a trabajar fui al despacho de mi amigo a hacerle una visita no muy cordial.

* * *

House

Me había preocupado por enterarme, discretamente, de cada paso de la operación de Cuddy. No era difícil, porque todo el hospital estaba enterado y lo comentaban en los pasillos, en la cafeteria, incluso en las consultas. Así que sabia que todo había salido bien, y que Lisa se encontraba tranquilamente en la habitación. Eso me produjo una sensación de alivio. Aunque lo peor del cáncer aún no había pasado.

Pensaba en ello cuando Wilson entró en mi despacho. Parecía enfadado.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas a comportar como un completo imbécil?

-¿Qué?

No me esperaba esa reacción. Se veía muy alterado, se acercó hasta donde yo estaba.

-Eres un estúpido House. Tu amiga está sufriendo, tiene cáncer y tú lo único que haces en estar aquí como si nada, no has ido a visitarla ni te has preocupado por saber como a ido la operación y para colmo tuviste la cara dura de ignorarla cuando te dijo lo que tenía y buscaba tu apoyo.

No dejaba de señarlarme y gritarme. Yo en cambio, permanecía callado.

-¡Eres un completo imbécil House!. Y todo esto porque no eres capaz de aceptar tus sentimientos y cuando quieras darte cuenta será demasiado tarde. Ella te necesita.

Se calló, su pulso cardiaco se relajó. Ambos nos miramos, yo no tenía nada que decir, agaché la cabeza, suspiró, como si fuera un caso perdido y se marchó.

Asimilé sus palabras en silencio.

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**

**espero rewiews**

**besitos**


	6. Capitulo 6

Wilson

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más rabia me da?

Lisa hablaba conmigo en su segunda sesión de quimio. Le acompañé las dos veces, estaba asimilandolo bastante bien, era una terapia agresiva para acabar con el cáncer eficientemente. De momento solo había sentido nauseas y mareos y la cosa no habia ido a más. Pero sólo era el principio, en poco tiempo se sentiría tan mal que desearía morirse.

-¿Qué?

-Que es un cobarde, se lo dije y... lo único que fue capaz de decir fue...

-Lisa (Le corté) déjalo, le hemos dado mil vueltas a la conversación. Lo conoces tan bien como yo. House es un imbécil, no merece que ahora mismo te estes comiendo la cabeza por él.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Una lágrima calló por la mejilla de Lisa, le cogí la mano. Tras la sesión de quimio la acompañé a la habitación.

-Bueno, tengo que hacer unas cosas, ¿estarás bien?

-Si, no te preocupes, si pasa algo llamo a las enfermeras.

-Vale

Me fui de la habitación.

House

Estaba en la planta de oncología, a ver si escuchaba por los pasillos a alguien hablando de como le habian ido las sesiones de quimio a Cuddy. Para mi suerte oí a un par de enfermeras hablar de ello.

-Sí, él está con ella en todo momento, es un caballero.

-Fingiría tener un cáncer para que me acompañara

Las dos arpías se empezaron a reir pero se callaron al oir el sonido de una máquina. Ambas miraron hacia una habitación.

-El carro de paradas!!

Corrieron hacia allí. Las seguí, y lo que ví me dejó en shock. Era Cuddy, su corazón había dejado de latir, uno de los efectos de la quimio. Dos enfermeras y un doctor, del que no recordaba su nombre, la intentaban reanimar con las palas.

-Un, dos, tres!

El doctor colocó las palas sobre ella. ¡Descarga!...

Nada...Cuddy seguía sin responder, me acerqué a ellos.

-Dejadme!

Le arranqué las palas de las manos, me acerqué a ella, las cargué y las coloqué sobre su pecho.

-Vamos Lisa!!

Un, dos, tres, ¡descarga!...

Pi, pi, pi... El corazón volvía a latir. Cuddy seguía incosciente. Las enfermeras y el doctor me miraron. Les ignoré y salí de la habitación. Me sentí un imbécil, vale, le había salvado la vida, pero casi se muere, y yo no había sido capaz de decirle... Mierda!! Recordé mis últimas palabras con ella: -Por qué me lo has contado? Para que te compadezca?

¿De verdad iba a dejar que se muriera creyendo que la odiaba?

**Cortito, solo kedan 2 capitulo mas**

**Dejen reviews porfa :)**

**Besitos**


	7. Capitulo 7

Wilson

La noticia corría como la polvora, a Lisa Cuddy se le había parado el corazón, y fue House quien la había reanimado. Corrí a la habitación de ella en cuanto me enteré. Estaba tumbada, una enfermera le sacaba sangre, me miró.

-¿Qué a pasado?

La ví más débil que nunca. La enfermera se marchó.

-Se te paró el corazón, me acabo de enterar. ¿Cómo estás?

Intentó incoorporarse, pero no pudo, la ayudé.

-Me duele todo. He escuchado hablar a unas enfermeras...

Miró a su alrededor como buscando a alguien.

-Sí, te reanimó él. No sé qué hacía aquí ni por qué lo hizo, pero fue él.

Me miró confundida, sus ojos se humedecieron. Pero se contuvo y no lloró.

-¿Me ayudas a levantarme? Quiero ir al aseo.

Le ayudé a ponerse de pie y la acompañé unos pasos. Unos minutos después salió con algo en sus manos.

-Mira...

Me enseño una gran cantidad de pelos.

-Al parecer los efectos de la quimio han hecho presencia.

Fingió no parecer afectada y yo quise quitarle hierro al asunto. Me acerqué a ella.

-Ey... te verás igual de guapa sin pelo.

Me dedicó una sonrisa fingida, se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

-Si puedes conseguirme una maquina de afeitar y unas tijeras te lo agradecería... no quiero ponerlo todo perdido de pelos.

-Vale.

Le acaricié la mejilla y fui a buscar lo que me pedía. Un par de horas después fui a la tienda y le compré un bonito pañuelo con flores para que se lo pusiera en la cabeza.

House

Ya era muy tarde, el hospital estaba desértico. Fui a la planta de oncología y me asomé a la habitación de Cuddy. Sólo estaba ella, leyendo un libro, no me vió hasta que me acerqué a su cama.

-Hola

Dejó el libro a un lado y me miró. Me di cuenta que llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza, por lo que supuse que había perdido todo su pelo. Eso me entristeció.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver como estabas.

Se quedó parada, como asimilando mis palabras, luego pareció enfurecerse.

-¿Qué? ¿A ver cómo estoy? Quieres saber como estoy? Estoy enferma, tengo cáncer House, tengo tantas nauseas que desearía que me arrancaran el estómago, me duele todo, no puedo dormir, casi muero esta mañana y para colmo (se quitó el pañuelo) estoy calva! Y tú... vienes a ver como estoy? Estoy jodida y harta House! Harta de que me insultaras y de que luego fingieras que no existo, harta de tener que sonreir cuando realmente lo que me apetece es gritar y llorar, harta de fingir que no me importa que pases de mi!!

Sus ojos se humedecieron, tenía la cara roja por la ira, me miraba con odio.

-Lo siento.

Fue lo único que pude articular. Agaché la cabeza.

-Desearía que esto fuera uno de mis casos, que solo tuviera que ponerme a pensar y al final lo solucionara, pero no puedo, y eso es lo que me mantiene en vela cada noche. Tengo miedo.

La miré, ella seguía mirándome esperando algo más.

-Miedo de perder a la persona que se preocupa por mi, que está ahí siempre aunque yo no lo esté. Pero (hice una pausa) lo que más miedo me da es perder a la persona...

Me quedé parado, nos mirábamos.

-¿A la persona qué, House?

No iba a rendirse hasta que lo dijera. Respiré, agaché la mirada, miré mi bastón, como pidiendole ayuda. La volví a mirar.

-A la persona que más me importa.

Agachó la mirada. Parecía menos enfadada.

-¿Tanto te costaba decirlo?

-Nunca se me a dado bien hablar de mis sentimientos

Nos quedamos callados

-No hace falta que hables

Me acerqué a ella y le besé, fue un beso tierno, unimos nuestros labios y luego nuestras lenguas. Nos separamos, le acaricié la cara y me sonrió.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veia sonreir así.

-Hacía tiempo que no sonreía de verdad.

**Un pco de felicidad hacia falta no? jaja**

**gracias x los reviews :)**

**el proximo capitulo el ultimo!!**

**besitos**


	8. Último capitulo

Wilson

Me levanté pronto y fui hacia el hospital, lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a Lisa. Entré en la habitación y vi a una Lisa sonriente hablando con House.

-Emm.. buenos días

Ambos me miraron.

-Hola James!

Lisa irradiaba felicidad por cada poro de su piel. House me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Y a que se debe esta visita House?

-Vine a que me aumentara el sueldo.

Lisa se rió. Yo no entendia nada. Pero me alegraba verla reir otra vez. Miró a House.

-Oye, vete a dormir, no has dormido en toda la noche por mi culpa.

Lo miré y me miró.

-¿Te quedas con ella?

-Sí, como he hecho hasta ahora.

No me contestó, se levantó y besó a Lisa en los labios dejándome con la boca abierta.

-Nos vemos a la tarde (cogió su mano y la apretó fuerte)

-Vale, hasta la tarde (le sonrió)

House se marchó. Me acerqué a Lisa.

-Y esto?

Lisa me miró divertida.

-Te has perdido muchas cosas...

Me contó más o menos lo que había pasado. Yo seguía pensando que House había sido un completo imbécil, pero me alegraba de que por fín había aceptado sus sentimientos y lo mejor era que Lisa volvía a sonreir.

-Bueno, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy: nauseas, mareos?

-No, todo bien.

-Vaya, que raro, con la quimio tendrias que estar fatal.

-Bueno, tengo suerte (sonrió)

-Si, aun asi me gustaría hacerte unas pruebas para ver como va todo.

-Vale.

House

Dormí casi todo el día, me desperté sobre las 8 de la tarde, me vestí y fui silbando hacía el hospital , con una amplia sonrisa. Encontré bastante revuelo en el edificio pero no le dí importancia. Me encontré a un alterado Wilson por los pasillos.

-Ey Wilson ¿qué pasa?

Se giró y me miró, tenía los ojos llorosos y rojos. Me asusté.

-Es Lisa...

Apenas podía hablar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Lisa? ¿Qué ha pasado Wilson? ¡¡Estaba bien hace unas horas!!

Intentó relajarse para poder hablar conmigo pero yo estaba muy alterado.

-Cuando te fuistes estaba genial, no sentía nauseas ni nada (le caian lágrimas mientras hablaba) me pareció extraño asi que le hice unas pruebas, empezó a encontrarse muy mal, no paraba de vomitar.

-¡¿Por qué no me llamaste?!

Me volví loco, Wilson sólo lloraba.

-Todo fue muy rápido, las pruebas mostraban que el cáncer no había desaparecido, si no que se había extendido al otro pecho y ya estaba muy avanzado (estalló en lloros y dejó de hablar)

-Wilson! Relajate! (le cogi de los hombros e hice que me mirara a la cara) ¿dónde está?

-Entramos en quirofano para intentar eliminar la mayor parte del cáncer, pero...

-¡¡¿Pero que?!!

Grité tanto que todo el que pasaba por allí se giró a mirarme

-No pudimos hacer nada, era demasiado tarde

Se llevó las manos a la cara. Lo solté y me quedé en shock, mirando a la nada... ninguna parte de mi cuerpo reaccionaba. Se me nubló la vista...

Lisa

Wilson tocó al timbre, House le abrió. Ambos habían elegido un traje para la ocasión.

-Nos vamos?

-Sí

Cogió su bastón y siguió a su amigo hasta el coche. Estuvieron un largo tiempo en silencio hasta que Wilson rompió el hielo.

-El hospital está muy tranquilo sin ti por allí.

-Bueno, menos trabajo para ti

-Han pasado 6 meses, podrías volver, trabajarias la mitad de horas y te pagaría muy bien

-No voy a volver

Wilson aparcó el coche

-¿Por qué no?

-Todo me recuerda a ella.

Andaron hasta mi tumba en silencio. Se pararon frente a ella.

-Era feliz cuando murió House, y tú eras la razón.

-¿Qué importa eso ahora?

Fue el final de la conversación. Pero una cosa estaba clara: importaba... claro que importaba. Al menos a mi sí porque había conseguido que mis últimas horas fueran las más felices de toda mi vida.

**FIN**

**Siento que el final sea asi de triste, pero queria hacerlo asi**

**Estoy escribiendo otro fic y prometo que este será con un final más feliz :)**

**GRACIAS por los reviews y los animos :)**

**Espero leeros pronto ;)**

**Besos Byeee**


End file.
